Meeting the Groom
by AbsolutelyFuriousCat
Summary: Barnaby meets more of Kotetsu's family.


Summers in Oriental Town reminded Barnaby of a West Indian desert from those films Kotetsu liked to watch now and then. Some of the roads were as dusty as the gas station vending machines, and the children found somewhere to run along now that school was out. The bugs and the birds made their noise, so did the wind that blew through tall grasses and Anju's garden. The sun was unforgiving and caused the outside to smell like sweat, hot dust, flowers, and grass. 'Mom an' Pop' shops surrounded the deep country unless you went straight to town for something more serious and becoming.

Barnaby just sat and listened, smelled and tasted on the back porch in a white tee and black bermudas. As uncomfortable as it seemed, it was the perfect getaway from those yuppies and bustling city.

"You're gonna turn pink if you sit out there too long," Kotetsu says from behind him with a pitcher filled with water, ice, and lemon slices standing tall next to two, blue stained glasses on a serving tray. His normal grin was on his face as he set everything down besides himself, sitting comfortably close to his partner. "You pale people don't tan well."

Barnaby rolls his eyes, but doesn't disagree. "I brought sunscreen."

"You think just a lick of a sunscreen is gonna help you if you're staying here for a _week_? Trust me," The older hero ran a calloused thumb over bridge of his nose and gestured at the back of his shoulders clothed in a jean, collared shirt. "It's going to be all red and burnt, and you're gonna freak out and push the wedding back."

"My sunscreen isn't the run of the mill kind that you would normally find in a pharmacy, which is why I bought it. I think I'll be just fine."

"Twenty says you'll get a sunburn." He rolls up his khaki pedal pushers to just below his knees.

Barnaby does his arrogant "hmph" before saying, "Deal. I expect my money when we board the train."

Kotetsu just bats his hand dismissively. "Don't get too cocky."

The older hero pours the pitcher into each cup, handing one to Barnaby after nudging him with his knuckle to get his attention. The cold, lemon hinted water reminds them how hot and thirsty they are in the almost ninety degree weather. The automatic sprinkler for Anju's garden begins its spray, droplets of water hitting their sun warmed calves. It was a nice touch to soothe them of the hot summer.

They had the cool house to themselves, Muramasa making deliveries in his dust and dirt painted van. Kaede with her friends doing whatever kids these days do and her grandmother downtown, getting groceries for the big pre-wedding dinner. Kotetsu's aunts and cousins would join, the big dining table would be set out, everyone one would meet Barnaby.

"Geez...my aunts are going to love you." Kotetsu says. "You're their perfect, western image of a prince."

"Oh, you're exaggerating." Barnaby dismisses.

"No, no, I'm serious. Aunt Mei is going to be a little mean to you though. I'm her favorite nephew." The older hero shrugs. "Then again, they're going to wonder how the hell you agreed to marry me."

The blonde laughs. "I still wonder how the hell you agreed to marry me. But, I can't wait to meet them. I'm looking forward to tonight, you know."

"You remember the Japanese manners I taught you?"

"Of course!" The door slammed as if to punctuate.

It was the elder brother, a labored frown on his face that shone with sweat. He trudged into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, throwing his head back as he gulped the cold, crisp liquid down. He was wearing a tank top and work shorts with dusty gloves on.

"Ay," He called to the two after grabbing another bottle. "Lazy-good-fer-nothin' and Sideshow Bob, mind setting up the store?"

Barnaby chuckled at the nickname while his immature partner stuck out his tongue. "Sure."

" 'ppreciate it." He threw the keys in the direction and disappeared down the hall.

The bar was within walking distance, and it was dark inside besides for the silhouettes of the stools on the bar. The bell at the top of the door jingled when Kotetsu opened the door. It smelled of liquor, cigarettes, wooden crates, and air freshener, the quiet made it eerily calm. It's not a place that is meant to be silent at all, or empty. They set it up for the evening's buyers, drunkards and drinkers, couples and businessmen, obnoxious groups of friends and lone wolves to drown their sorrows in their poison. A new employee would look after it until Muramasa could take over.  
…

"You two better wash up," Anju said as she set out her ingredients. The partners in justice returned, sweaty in their once ironed clothes now wilted. "Your aunts are going to arrive early to help cook. Don't want to be caught looking like that, do you?"

Barnaby zoomed to the bathroom first, anxious, anxious, anxious. He freshened himself with a quick, cool shower, deodorant, cologne, and light moisturizers. His new set of clothes, which he specifically told Kotetsu was the outfit to meet the rest of his family in, were laid out sweetly when he left the bathroom to retrieve them. He kissed the tan forehead as he walked by to take his turn to shower, which is always easy because the older man is shorter than him.

They both suddenly stopped fighting each other for the mirror when the aunts rang the doorbell. Barnaby bumped Kotetsu out of the way right as he was good and distracted to fix his bangs and tuck his hair behind his ears. The brunet pushed him back; Barnaby was reminded not to mess with the older man's upper body strength(ever), but he did apologize when he realized he pushed a little too hard when he thought he didn't. But, hey, all's fair because the blond's hip bump nearly knocked him into the door.

Kotetsu emerged from the hallway first to greet his aunts second as Muramasa beat him to it; Aunt Mei, Aunt Aiko, and Aunt Cho. Barnaby followed, showing his princely smile and remembering to bow.

"My, aren't you good looking!" Cho commented first.

Aiko agreed. "And polite too!" She was surprised that a westerner knew to bow.

"Che! Kotetsu taught him Japanese manners." Mei said, waving a hand dismissively. "Still does not prove he the proper husband!"

"Aunt Mei…" Kotetsu whined.

Barnaby just chuckled courteously. "Pleasure to meet you."

"We'll be in the kitchen. Let us know if you need anything!"

"Thank you very much!"

Honky-tonk music and the banter of old women continued in the kitchen.

It was a good hour before the older hero's cousins, nieces, and nephews showed up, right on time as food was being placed on the table. The first was Waverly and her unmarried younger sister, Loraine Noe, daughters of Cho. Waverly's busy husband, Jack Rockwell, was able to find the time to join. Their children, Marie and Logan, arrived in their more dressy wear with grumpy looks on their faces until they saw their hero uncles. Waverly made a snotty comment about how she was surprised her cousin could 'snag this one'.

The second was Yuu Abe, son of Akiko, and his southern belle wife, Ida. No children as they were too busy with traveling around the world, enjoying themselves. Yuu brought over a picture of his younger sister, Hana, who hung herself nearly fifteen years ago. She was a sister to Kotetsu, and she'd want to meet Barnaby.

Third, were four men: Akio, Momotarou, Hayate, and Ichirou Yoshida, sons of Mei. Akio and his wife Chihiro brought their daughter Nagisa. Momotarou, recently divorced, brought his twins Hugo and Jasper. The rest were unmarried but living. They were especially rowdy, laughing loud and slinging their arms around each other, especially Barnaby. They were like a pack of rough and cheery dogs, the blonde liked it...sort of. Maybe this was what siblings felt like.

"Momo! Help Yuu set up kids' table!" Mei yelled from the dining room.

"Dinner is ready!" Anju would've rang a bell if she could, the boys were so loud. "My, Waverly, you've gone and cut your hair again. Let it grow some! Long hair is a woman's pride!"

Everyone poured into the diningroom, excited about nostalgic dishes and the fine cutlery. Barnaby had practiced sitting seiza style, now to put it to good use. With smoothness, he lowered to the floor at his spot at the table, in between Kotetsu and Momotarou, sitting on his knees and the tops of his feet. Mei rolled her eyes at it, unimpressed. Anyone could sit seiza. He'd need to do a lot more to prove himself worthy of her nephew. Her favorite nephew.

The table couldn't stop passing bowls and plates, nor could they stop asking Barnaby questions. Where are you from originally? Why does Kotetsu call you 'Bunny'? What are your hobbies? Are you a natural blond? Do you have any allergies? With patience, the younger man was able to answer them all and remember his manners, a lot better than Ida whose southern drawl was stronger than anything else. But, her southern manners were welcomed.

The kids were actually well behaved, talking and giggling amongst each other until an argument started. It only became quiet again when it was so loud that it caught the attention of the adults. The cousins were catching up and poking fun at each other, the grannies babbled and pinched cheeks until they were pink and sore. Letting the kids run along with Kaede finally home to supervise them and the cleanup process was the same.

Barnaby helped tremendously, washing dishes and putting leftovers in tupperware. Mei stemmed satisfied with this. At least she knows her favorite nephew won't be turned into some maid. Now that she thinks about it,

"You...not too bad," she says with a more approving look. "Do not forget who you are marrying."

"Yes, mam."

Akio came over and clamping a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Of course he won't forget, Ma! If he did, well, he'd have six men after him, like a criminal!"

"Two of us work at the CIA," Waverly added, Loraine winked.

Ida yelled over her shoulder, "And the Sternbild Police Department."

"Alright, alright guys." Kotetsu says as he comes over with more dirty plates from the table. "I think he gets it."

…

At the end of the day, the cousins seemed to like him a lot. They thought he was funny and gentle, even brilliant. He remembered them saying that they liked this Barnaby more than the one on TV. They were still protective and cautious, but that was to be expected.

The aunts in the other hand, were really approving in the end too. They saw the value in him and how he embraced the culture he was being married into. And being a hero, that involves a job with more than enough pay. He was smart and well spoken, they couldn't refuse.

Barnaby's face muscles hurt from all his smiles and cheek pinching. His head began to ache dully and his eyes were tired. Everyone finally left, promising that they'll be at the wedding. But, he's glad that he made progress as he's already calling those old bats 'Aunt' and his cousins in law by their nicknames. He flopped down on couch and took off his glasses as red tail lights out of the window disappeared down the street.

He jumped as tan hands suddenly pushed back blond bangs and kissed his forehead. "Proud of you."


End file.
